psofandomcom-20200214-history
Emergency Codes
Emergency Codes (also known as "Emergency Trials") are a major gameplay element introduced in Phantasy Star Online 2. Some can appear at random in most areas of most locations, but are most common in Multiparty Areas due to the amount of players. You will receive a message just before one activates, then text will appear on screen that reads "Emergency Code: " followed by the type of code. A voiceover, spoken in English, will read the code's name. They range from fighting enemies to collecting various objects. Emergency Code: Attack One of the simplest Emergency Codes, Emergency Code: Attack involves eliminating certain amount of enemies. The number of targets vary depending on the strength of the enemies and the difficulty level of the current Quest. For example, Attacks involving the weaker Dagan could have as many as 9 targets, while stronger enemies like Gawonda usually would only have about 2 targets. Additionally, you might also have an extra NPC partner to "assist" during the Code. This situation gives the player an extra battling member, but the player would need to protect that NPC since the Code would fail if the partner is incapacitated twice. Native Enemies The most basic form of Emergency Code: Attack consists of fighting the enemies native to that location. You can fight Naberius Natives, Dragonkin, Mechs or Oceanids, depending on the planet. The amount you must defeat is directly proportional to the amount of players in the vicinity. Darker Enemies Another common form of this Emergency Code is focused around fighting Darker enemies. The amount and what type you have to fight vary by location. You can fight the most common type, the Dagan, or even more powerful types, such as Kaltagot, Breeahda, El Arda, and Krahda. Additionally, Attacks involving Darker has a chance to Change Over into Emergency Code: Duel against the Persona. Skyland In the Sky Island, there are stone platforms that will sometimes lower and force the players to defeat a certain number of native Dragonkin before they can move on. After defeating the enemies, Jump Pads spawn that allow access to the previous and next areas. Miniboss (Field) See Main Article: Miniboss When a Miniboss spawns outside of its boss room in the field, it appears in an Emergency Code: Attack, rather than Duel. There can be anywhere from one to three of the miniboss, and any others beyond the first will spawn without the first one being defeated. Minibosses in the current game are Rockbear, Caterdra'n, Gwanahda, De Malmoth, Tranmizer, and Caterdra'nsa. Emergency Code: Arrest Rappy A number of Nav Rappies, or rarely Rappies, (determined by the number of players) will jump onto the field, and players must proceed to defeat them. They will then be warped to the ship for research, but you must capture a certain number before they run away and escape. Emergency Code: Capture Boss or Miniboss Occasionally, a fight against a Boss or Miniboss in the field will go into Changeover Code: Capture. In this case, the players must draw the Boss or Miniboss into a designated field, and the other players must Access a device repeatedly so that the bar fills before the Boss or Miniboss escapes. Emergency Code: Elimination Barrier Gateways will close around the players, generally in every direction, and enemies will spawn inside (and outside if there are players outside). Players must defeat a set number before the gateways will once again open. Emergency Code: Collect Barrier Gateways will close around the players, generally in every direction, and keys will appear in the surrounding areas. Players must collect them all, and some may only appear when certain enemies are defeated. Capsule A capsule will appear, and Fossils, Minerals, or Eggs will appear in surrounding areas. Players must collect a certain amount, and return them to the capsule. Some may only appear when certain enemies are defeated. Drills A set amount of drills will appear scattered around the map, and players must access two or emore drills while they are glowing. They will be constantly attacked, and accessing at the wrong time will hurt players' progress. Emergency Code: Protect Airship Occasionally, when an airship flies overhead, their engine will fail. It will crash to the ground, and a bar will appear above it, showing the current repair-rate. Enemies will spawn in any of four directions around the ship, but the number of enemies in each wave is determined by the number of players in the vicinity. Enemies attacking the ship cause the repair-rate to lower. If the bar fills, the enemies will flee and the ship will fly away. Energy Crystals Very rarely, usually during Emergency Quests, two Energy Crystals will spawn. The players must defend the crystals for a set amount of time, and four more crystals spawn in the last thirty seconds. If two or more crystals are destroyed, the Code is failed. If one or fewer are destroyed, a PSE boost is rewarded to that specific area. Emergency Code: Rescue Lillipias A Gilnas Torso will spawn with 2 Lillipas inside its arms. It will explode if it takes too much damage, so players must defend it for a set amount of time while the Lillipas try to escape. Fungi The Fungi will appear, and chase a nearby player. When it catches the player, they will be warped to a random location, trapped within a dome known as Fungi. Enemies will spawn inside, and the player inside and players outside will have to damage the Fungi enough for it to break. Only Darkers can pass through it. Emergency Code: Gesture Happens only in Lilipa, E.Code: Gesture involves trying to communicate to to Lilipan through the usage of Lobby Actions. The player must see the gesture that the Lilipan is doing, and mimics it through the suitable Lobby Action. Emergency Code: Avoid Gel Bulf Large, dark, phoenix-like creatures known as the Gel Bulf will spawn, and swoop towards players much faster then they can run. Players must strategically avoid it for a set amount of time, with it getting faster at every 30 second interval. It can also switch targets. Visbolt Red circles will appear on the ground under a plyer, causing a red lightning-like strike to occur after a couple seconds. Players must escape the lightning strikes for a set amount of time, with only a set amount of allowable hits. Emergency Code: Duel Miniboss (Room) At the end of Free-Field Forest, Subdue Caterdra'n, Free-Field Desert, Subdue De Malmoth, Huge Transforming Mech, and Subdue Caterdra'nsa, you must defeat one of the Minibosses listed above. Any players beyond one will add another to the fight (capped at three), and allow for native enemies to spawn. You will fail the Quest if you die during this Code. Boss (Field) Even more rarely than Minibosses, Bosses can occasionally spawn in the field. Even Bosses such as Big Vardha and Falz Angel aren't ruled out. The Boss Battles that happen in this type of E.Code is relatively harder than the Room variation, since the player can get stuck in uneven space or terrain. They can also use this to their advantage however, such as covering to avoid Vol Dragon's fire breath or Dark Ragne's projectiles. On the flip side, this type of Duel allows the player to retry from the Campship if they fail. Boss (Room) At the end of Free-Field Cauldron, Tundra, Subterranean Mines, Sky Island, or some Emergency Quests, you must defeat a major Boss, which there is only one of. You must fight Vol Dragon, Snow Banshee and Snow Banther, Big Vardha, Quartz Dragon, Dark Ragne or Fang Banshee and Fang Banther respectively. Each one has its own unique moveset and unique music. There can be only one, regardless of the player count, but in Boss fights other than Big Vardha's, two or more players allow for native enemies to spawn. You will fail the Quest if you die during this Code. Emergency Code: Abyss ARKS This is an emergency code, which players won't encounter in the open. Players will encounter this code during the first segments of the Story Quest "The Day of Resurrection". Target of the Quest is the player himself. The player should defending against their attacks and defeat them. You will fail the Quest, if you die during this Code. Since the Story Quest features multiple checkpoints due to it's lenght (roughly 1-2 hours), you have to go back to the last checkpoint. Emergency Code: Clone ARKS In this E.Code, the player will encounter a clone of another (real) player, which was previously abducted by darkers. The clone will retain most of the abilities, armor, weapon and the subpallete that player used at the time, so a player has to treat this with caution. The only stat clones won't copy from the player are HP. The A.I. of the clones differ between "useless" and "highly aggressive". "Useless" Clones will die without attacking much, where aggressive Clones tend to do very high damage up to a lethal point, especially Braver-type or Techer-type clones as they may use a high damage Photon Arts Combo. Emergency Code: Explosion A very special E.Code that only happen in the Falz Angel Urgent Quest. The E.Code begins after the voiceover excitedly exclaim the code title The players would need to rush forward and fight various Bosses while trying to avoid the advancing explosions that has been set up by the Darkers. The explosions don't deal much damage, but it would knock the players away, halting their advances to the Boss.Category:Emergency trials